Forbidden Love
by xXLiLMouseXx
Summary: Sakura and Ino have been secretly dating for years, but nobody knows about it and Ino's parents forbid this kind of love, but even doing something in secret you'll get caught eventually, but it's been years they'll never be caught...right? Rated M for sex Let me know if I should continue. I want it to be one-shot, but I can change that if needed.


Holy S***T I haven't typed anything in a while, but I'm back! Here's the first Chappie! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC!

Sakura walked through Konoha faster than usual why? Because she was

going to meet a certain blonde before an actual day of work started, it was

about 6:00 a.m and Sakura knew that if she wanted some privacy she would

need to get there early before work started and customers came running in.

Finally she made it and just as she was getting ready to knock on the door

she saw a note. It read:

Dear, Sakura

I expected you to come early due to the amount of customers that visit on

average and you'd want some privacy so the doors unlocked I'm waiting.

Sincerely, Ino Y.

At the end of the letter was a heart and a kiss mark. This made the pinkette

smile to herself. Sakura wasted no time at all making up the stairs of the

half shop half apartment. When Sakura entered into the room she saw her

lover in the bed sitting kind of laid back, legs crossed and undressed. She

wore an orange bra with matching orange panties, even just looking Sakura

felt her body get hot she started to sweat. Ino looked at her with a cunning

smile knowing that her appearance pleased her she used her finger to tell

her lover to come to her. Sakura said no words as she was in a trance like

state she walked to Ino and leaned in for a short little peck on the lips,

but as short as the kiss was it was filled with much passion, but to Ino it

wasn't enough so she grabbed Sakura's jacket and pulled in for a giant kiss

no tongue involved just their lips pressed together they released for a split

second and stared lovingly into each others eyes. Sakura was the first to

speak.

"I...it's hot in here." Sakura said.

"I can fix that." Ino says softly.

Ino proceeds to unzip Sakura's jacket slowly and is shocked to see Sakura

has no bra on! Is this how she always leaves her house? It didn't make a

difference to Ino she seized her opportunity! She threw Sakura onto the bed

and before she got to work she decided to see if Sakura was wearing any

panties. She sure hoped not, that way she could quickly get to business and

not waste any time taking them off. So to Sakura's pleasure and Ino's

curiosity she slowly removed Sakura's shorts and to her dismay she was

wearing panties, but the were cute pink cherry blossom patterned ones. Ino

glanced at the clock behind her and saw that it was only 6:30 the shop didn't

open until 7:30 and her parents always came late to see if she could hold

her own. So she decided to tease her beautiful pink haired lover. She started

to dance and just shake her hips Sakura obviously enjoying it just rubbed her

pussy. Ino then grabbed the sides of her orange underwear and slowly

started to take them off lowering them just low enough for Sakura to see the

tip of her lovers pussy then she pulled them back up, to Sakura's dismay.

Ino saw Sakura's expression change to a pout, Ino just smiled and decided

not to take off her underwear just yet, but to take her bra off instead so Ino

reached behind herself and removed her bra. Ino had no idea how long

Sakura has wanted to see her breasts. So without wasting anymore time

Ino got on top of Sakura Ino loved the moan her lover made when their

chests touched Ino pressed her lips to Sakura's, but Sakura had something

else in mind she didn't want to just press lips together so she gently rubbed

her tongue against Ino's begging for entrance Ino blushed, but opened her

mouth and let both their tongues swirl and move against each other

wrestling for dominance. Ino relaxed and started to move down Sakura

toward her panties leaving a trail of kisses: first on her forehead, then her

nose, lips, neck, in between her breasts, all down her stomach, and when she

reached her destination she kissed her panties for a little tease. Then she got

off of Sakura and took her lover's panties off and got right down to business

with every kiss that made contact Sakura would moan louder and louder.

Then Ino decided it was Sakura's turn so she let Sakura remove her panties

and go for it. Ino enjoyed Sakura's lips making contact just as much as Ino

did. Then the two hot and tired girls just decided to relax and make out. After

a decent amount of time lip-locking Ino, Sakura decided to go and take a

shower, so she got up kissed Ino's forehead and went into the bathroom ran

the water and just relaxed under the steamy water. Ino had never felt so good

in all her life she just sat with a wide grin as she waited her lover to return.

After Sakura got out the shower she put on a shirt that stopped about

half-way down her torso so her stomach was still very visible and she didn't

bother to put on any pants or shorts, because she knew that Ino would like

that. Ino heard the door open and when she saw Sakura her mouth went

open wide. Sakura was looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair was down, she

didn't have any pants on, she had a visible stomach like Ino walks around

Konoha with, and the had just the sexiest smile. Ino broke the silence.

"Sakura I...I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything just go with it." Sakura said softly.

Ino's mouth still open wide Sakura closed the gap with a long 10 second

lip-lock. Sakura and Ino were still pretty tired from earlier so they just laid

in each others arms. They lay there for what seems like hours Ino just

sleeping and Sakura just rubbing her stomach happy to have each other.

Then Sakura hears a faint clicking noise so she looks out the window and

**sees Ino's parents Sakura hurries and wakes up Ino and tells her**

** to get dressed, because her parents are outside and just like that**

** Ino was dressed in what seemed like a flash and with one last kiss**

** Sakura was out the window. Ino blew a kiss at her then went and **

** opened the door for her mom and dad.**

** "So Ino everything going swell?" Inoichi asked.**

** "Yeah everything is going great!" **

** "Hmmmm. You seem to be more hyper than usual is something**

** wrong? Are you seeing someone?" Her mom asked suspiciously.**

** "No no no I'm not dating anyone yet." **

** "Well...okay start setting up shop." **

** Ino didn't tell her parents about Sakura and she never will her **

** family is against lesbianism, but if they find out what other choice**

** will she have?**

**okay so that was my first Yuri so no flames please? And if you don't like it don't review it k?**

**I'm not the best and you certainly aren't either. So yeah. **


End file.
